Repaying the favor
by Ragged-Writer
Summary: She had never expected Emma to pay her back quite like this. SwanQueen smut, fluff at the end.Warnings:Mentions of spankings and hand cuffs.


_I don't own Once Upon a Time nor the lyrics from Ballad of Mona Lisa in the beginning. But I figured that Move your Body deserved a sequel.'mtiredsoI'mgoingtobednight_

* * *

><p>Looking over at the clock, Regina sighed the light blue fabric of her button up night shirt rising with the up and downward motion of her chest. It was now 8:30 pm, and Emma had yet to show. Setting down the glass of cider she held in her hand upon the desk her body moved to the office window, looking out at the moon. She should've know that the blond sheriff wouldn't show up to return the favor that she had done for her the night before. The mayor wondered why she had even bothered hoping that the other woman would show up. Her thoughts turned towards Emma and her relationship with Storybrooke's newest resident. The younger woman was like a weed, finally putting down roots and infuriating (arousing her truthfully. Almost every single argument found herself roughly touching herself pumping fingers in and out of her dripping vagina, rushing closer and closer to an orgasm, imagining it was Emma's slender fingers filling and fucking her.)it with their arguments and taunting her with those eyes and body. The mayor was surprised to have found the sheriff dancing at the Longue. She would come once a month, looking for someone to spend an hour with. Someone who for an hour Regina could pretend that she wasn't alone and sleeping by herself.<p>

Lost in her thoughts she didn't see the police car pull up nor the sheriff walking up to her front door and opening it. After all it was Storybrooke (the only crime was kids shop lifting) and she was the mayor( who would dare invade her home). She was unaware that the radio was on and softly playing a song as Emma strolled forward quietly, the sheriff's blue eyes taking everything in.

_She paints her fingers with a close precision  
>He starts to notice empty bottles of gin<br>And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for _

"Madam Mayor," The younger woman's voice caused her to jump slightly turning around to face Emma.

"Ms. Swan, what the hell are you doing in my house?" She hissed, having an idea why but was not in the mood anymore thanks to the other's lateness.

"I don't like owing people things." Emma pointed out, stepping closer to her as the music continued to play in the background.

_A lonely speaker in a conversation  
>Her words were swimming through his ears again<br>There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

Regina stepped back, cursing a bit as her back hit the wall. "Get out of my house, Ms. Swan. I'll-" She would've said more but demanding lips brushed against her own and hands tangled into her hair. For a moment Regina surrendered into the kiss before trying to wrestle back control. However Emma pinned her hands to her side smirking as she struggled.

"I don't think so Regina, you aren't in charge right now. And resisting an officer, well, " A second later she found herself facing the wall as a clink was heard and something cold and metal slipped around her wrists. The mayor struggled against the handcuffs as Emma placed a booted foot in between her leg and used the rest of her leg to spread hers apart. "Now that means I'll have to search you."

_Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Woah, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown<em>

She felt a gasp leave her body as the sheriff's long fingers began trailing over her body before stopping at the bottom of her shirt. Slowly, each button was undone, her heart beat increasing as the blonde moved her hands closer and closer upwards. Regina groaned as the blonde's hands avoided her breast and pulled the shirt down to rest against the cuffs. She shivered as the colder air hit her body, causing her nipples to harden slight.

"Don't move." Emma whispered on the back of her neck, kissing it before her hands went to work. A moan snaked its way out as the sheriff's hands cupped her breasts, kneading them gently before the fingers rolled and pinched her nipples. She groaned throwing her head back as warmth shot down into her groin while the blond continued to nip and kiss at her neck. A hand snaked its way down her stomach dipping into her pants as Emma gave a purr fingernails scratching at public hair causing her to arch.

"No underwear, Regina?" The sheriff snaked a single finger into her vagina, causing her to buck her hips. Emma removed it leaving Regina whining a bit at the loss.

"And what did I say about not moving?" She felt her eyes widen at the icy tone as warm breath hit her ear.

"Don't." Regina breathlessly said as Emma spun her around, the two of them facing each other once more. The mayor found herself captivated by the blue eyes. So much was dancing through them: lust, playfulness, and something else that was hidden from her but it sent warmth through her being.

"Then I'll have to punish you." With that, everything happened so fast. One minute she was standing, the next her stomach and breasts were against the smooth wood of her desk, pants yanked down around her ankles.

"What are you-" A hand in her hair yanked her face upwards crashing Emma's lips against hers. Moaning she tried to deepen the kiss only for the other to pull away. Regina was unprepared for the smack that hit her ass and she yelped a little, enjoying how the sting spread through her body.

"That's one, four more to go." By the third swat she was gasping in pleasure and by the fifth, she swore that if Emma just lightly touched her then she would come. Said blonde leaned over her body, gently kissing her neck before speaking.

"Will you behave?" Regina could only nod and felt a kiss be planted on her neck before her body was flipped over finding herself facing Emma again. Slowly the blond brought their lips together, gently caressing the mayor's tongue with her own. Whimpering she felt Emma pull back before moving her lips to latch onto one of her nipples. Groaning, the mayor felt the sheriff's hand slowly trail down her stomach.

"Please." Emma smirked, tracing patterns over the other's stomach driving her nuts.

"Please what Regina?"

"Fuck me. Please fuck me." Regina begged trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake Henry. The blonde smiled and spoke.

"As you wish." With that she shoved two fingers into her dripping cunt, causing her to throw her head back moaning. The pace the sheriff was setting was slowly picking up as her mouth wasn't idle continuing to pleasure her breast while her other hand was massaging and kneading the other. Once the third finger was added, she stopped holding back the moans and soft cries of pleasure. The thrusts were now becoming faster, harder, filling and stretching her completely as something in her body was tightening. Panting she felt Emma nipping at her neck, before whispering her ear.

"Open your eyes." The commanding growl caused her closed eyes to open looking into the sky blue eyes above her own.

"Come for me." Emma commanded staring into her eyes thrusting hard and quickly, curling her fingers in just the right way hitting that one area causing her to thrust her hips harder into the fingers. It only took a few seconds of this for her to tumble over the edge, back arched, muscles twitching, mouth open in a silent scream as her body temporarily shut down from pleasure while Emma continued to thrust to bring her down from her high. A little while after, she groaned feeling Emma remove her fingers and making her feel empty, whining a little at their lost. Slowly the sheriff helped her stand on her feet, removing the hand cuffs. Kissing her wrists the Mayor felt herself blush at the tenderness she was being shown.

She bent down to pick up her shirt when her legs gave out. Regina closed her eyes ready for her body to be in pain as it hit the floor. It never came and she felt smooth leather against her body and under her legs. Her brown eyes opened and she found herself being held in the air by a standing Emma who was looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Regina felt herself nod before speaking, her voice a tiny bit horse.

"Fine. Just a little worn out." She replied, noting the blonde's worried expression soften. The mayor also realized that the sheriff hadn't put her down. "You can put me down Emma." Her eyes widened as the grip on her tightened slightly as Emma walked out of the office, startling her and causing her to wrap her arms around the woman's neck.

"I'm not putting you down until you're safe in your bed, so you can stop trying to argue with me. " The sheriff told her causing something within her to feel warm and she blushed. The two continued to be quiet as they walked up the stairs to the mayor's room. Once inside Emma managed to pull the sheets back and began to lay the mayor in her bed. Regina smirked and pulled her into the bed.

"Regina! What are you-" She placed a single finger on the blonde lips as she straddled her, unaware at how vulnerable her brown eyes looked.

"I..I don't want to be alone tonight." It was the closest she would get to a please in this state. The woman under her raised herself to where she was sitting up. Slowly she began to peel off her clothes until she was just as naked as the mayor who was watching all this. Regina was unprepared for an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her into the blonde as sheets covered both of them. She could feel the heart beat of the woman behind her as a gentle kiss was placed on the top of her head as a hand threaded through her hair.

A small smile made its way upon her as she and the blonde beside her slowly surrendered to sleep.


End file.
